You will Remember, an Ember fanfic
by fryertuck
Summary: This is my story about Ember McLain whose life was changed by a boy and this boy will cause Ember's death.


**You will remember**

(A fanfiction only)

This is a story about a girl whose name was Ember McLain. Her life was changed one day because of a man. Love caused her death and will get revenge in the afterlife. The story that was put to a song. Lyrics from Ember – Remember.

Ember was a regular teenager who wants adventures in life. She was a smart girl from Casper High. They live a peaceful life at Amity Park. Everything looks fine and perfectly normal. Her mother supports her and her father was far away and busy working. He studies very hard for her life. Ember is a music-lover. She was one of the music club members. She has a good voice and a good taste in music. At the age of 7, she already knows how to play guitar and some instruments. She dreams of becoming a very popular rock star and she wants everybody to remember her name. She has a long hair and fair complexion. She's almost perfect girl.

One day, her whole life was changed because of a man named Gregor. He was one of the popular guys at school who also fell in love with Ember.

**Gregor: **_Ember, you're a perfect girl for me_

**Ember: **_Uhhm, thanks and you also look gorgeous._

**Gregor: **_Wanna go out with me tonight?_

**Ember: **_Sure_

Her mother suddenly knew about her relationship with Gregor. She wants a good future for Ember and doesn't want a boy to just ruin it. Ember is deeply in love with Gregor.

**Ember: **_Mom, it's my own life. I want to build my new life. I love Gregor no matter what happens. My world revolves around him. It's my own life, mom. Sometimes, mom, a person's feelings can't be controlled by other person. Love is my decision. I can be a popular rock star someday and even though I'm dead, I'm always be with you and Gregor._

**Ember's mom: **_(Crying) Ember, I really missed the times you were still a child. I can't believe you just changed suddenly because of a man. Remember, your father sacrificed being without us for our own sake also._

**Ember: **_You just can't accept the fact that I'm growing up and I should be independent and do my own choices sometimes. (She slaps the door while crying)_

He went to Gregor's house just near their house.

**Gregor: **_What happened to you?_

**Ember: **_Its nothing, just a simple misunderstanding that me and my mother had._

Ember returned to her house and apologized to her mother

**Ember: **_Mom, sorry for what I said to you this morning._

**Ember's mom: **_Ember, I am the one who should be sorry for not understanding your feelings_

Fall is almost approaching and Gregor went to Hong Kong with his family

**Gregor: **_Ember, even though I will be in Hong Kong. I promise to be loyal to you. I will call you often to prove that I will be with you._

**Ember: **_Gregor, I will accept your call and be safe always._

"**It was, It was September Wind blows The dead leaves, fall"**

It was fall already. Dead leaves fall and strong wind blows. Leaves scatter almost everywhere.

"**To you, I did surrender, Two weeks You didn't call"**

It's almost 2 weeks that Ember didn't receive any news from Gregor. She received no call from Gregor. She waited patiently because of love.

"**Your life goes on without me my life a losing game, but you should, you should not doubt me You will remember my name"**

At last, she received a news from Gregor. It didn't came from Gregor but her friend told her about it.

**Ember's friend: **_Ember, I got a very bad news for you. Gregor got another girl in New York._

**Ember: **What?

**Ember's friend: **_Yes, it's true_

**Ember: **_(Crying emotionally) I feel like my heart has been ripped off._

"**Your heart, your heart abandoned, You're wrong, now bear the shame, Like bad dreams in cold December, Nothing, but ashes remain..."**

Because of what Gregor did, she planned of killing herself by jumping from their tall house. Her mother saw Ember going up the roof of their house. Gregor already forgotten about her. That was the only news about Gregor. But Ember just can't stop her emotions.

**Ember's mom: **_No...Ember...don't do that_

**Ember: **_Mom, I can't take it anymore. I waited patiently for Gregor and didn't do his promise. Maybe I will just be a rockstar in the afterlife. Don't worry mom, I will still remember you but you will all remember me, especially Gregor...2 weeks of no call and forgotten about me..._

She jumped off from the roof and it was too late for her mom to stop Ember. She was dead already and was remembered by her mom. Gregor didn't even want to know what happened to Ember.

The presence of ghosts and a half ghost (Vlad) gave Ember's mom the idea that she will be safe.

After 10 years, she was already part of the ghosts from the ghost zone. Being broken-hearted was the cause of Ember's revenge. Eventually, she became a rock star of the ghost zone, she was popular already but she wanted more. She thought of conquering the world by making the people chant her name to become powerful. She wrote a song about her life before she was a ghost...Remember

..._Ohhh. It was, It was September..._

A very sad story but the start of a new life for a broken-hearted teenager...


End file.
